The present invention relates to the use of used tires in building structures. More particularly, the invention relates to a construction block comprising a used tire and to various structures built by arranging and interconnecting a plurality of such blocks. An inventive method for transporting large numbers of tires to a remote location by water is also disclosed.
The disposal of used tires has become a major ecological problem. Currently, huge stockpiles of used tires are collecting in used tire dumps. The number, size, fire danger, and adverse health factors of used tire dumps, and the ecology of solid waste land fills have become such severe problems that local and state governments now compensate anyone who will use the tires in an ecologically approved application. Tires are made to be extremely durable, and they retain their durability long after their useful life on vehicles. Recycling used tires has not proven to be an acceptable alternative due to the expense, the large amount of energy required, and the resulting undesirable byproducts.
Therefore, a need has been created for an ecologically acceptable use for used tires. The present invention meets this need by providing a desirable use for used tires which takes full advantage of the tires durability and other useful features. In accordance with the invention, a construction block is formed from a used tire which can be used as an inexpensive alternative to conventional construction blocks in building a variety of structures.
The construction blocks of the invention can be used in various construction applications such as underwater reefs, sea water bulkheads, docks, dikes, canal sidewalls, lock walls and bottoms, energy absorbing highway dividers and barricades, highway guard rails and rock slide catchers, abutments, bridge piers, foundation footings, erosion control nets/blankets, highway and aircraft landing field subsurfaces, containment bulkheads, blast resistant structures, and the like.
Many of the potential uses for the construction block of the present invention are in water related construction projects located great distances from a used tire source. Therefore, in accordance with the invention, a method for economically transporting large quantities of tires to remote locations by water is disclosed.